


KINK EDUCATION

by chokemedaddyjesus



Category: Supernatural, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ABDL, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blood Kink, Bondage, Consensual Kink, Consent, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Food Kink, Gen, Ignored Safeword, Kinky, Lactation Kink, Light BDSM, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokemedaddyjesus/pseuds/chokemedaddyjesus
Summary: I've come across a lot of ignorant people, in and out of kink communities. So here's some education! Leave requests in the comments or in my inbox, and dont be scared to request any topic. I'll do my research if i dont know much about it :)





	1. Chapter 1

Hey! Whether you stumbled here from my Instagram or you're from AO3, you've come to be educated about kink.

I'll cover a variety of topics here, and I will be taking requests. Just tell me what topics you'd like covered, and I'll make sure to research them and get it done!

I'm pretty open minded, so don't be afraid to request anything and everything. Education is important.

**A QUICK PSA:**

I am NOT 18+. Education is the most important thing for a community like this. Minors, do NOT be afraid to ask questions. I'm so glad you're choosing to get educated before jumping into stuff. Stay safe.

If you notice I have something wrong about a kink, or you wish to add a piece of information, tell me! I love it when people offer constructive criticism.

The first chapter will be up soon, thank you guys, gals, and nonbinary pals for reading :)


	2. CGL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CGL: Caregiver/Little

**CGL**

_What is CGL?_

I've been asked that question countless times when I reveal I'm into it. So here are some answers.

CGL stands for a kink community. It's short for Caregiver/Little. In this community, you have the dominant (the caregiver) and the submissive (the little).

(Other names include DDLG, DDLB, MDLG, and MDLB)

This means that the little slips into a childlike headspace, and the dominant takes care of them the same way a caregiver figure would.

_Is it sexual?_

It depends on the people involved. For me, no. For some people I talk to, yes. It all depends on your relationship.

Note that calling someone daddy/mommy in the bedroom does NOT make you a little. It means that you have a daddy/mommy kink.

_What are the "signs" of a little?_

Everyone's little space is different. Some baby talk, some don't. Some like stuffed animals, some don't. Some like pacifiers, or diapers, or blankets, some don't. There are no set requirements or signs of being a little aside from slipping into a younger headspace. It's  _your_ headspace, don't be afraid to be yourself!

_Why are people littles?_

Again, it depends on the little. I use it to escape stress, anxiety, depression, and all the worries of my normal life. Some just enjoy it, and that's okay. For whatever reason you're a little, you are valid.

If you have any questions or things you feel should be added, ask! There's no shame in asking questions.


	3. CGL TERMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a continuation of last chapter. Enjoy!

**CGL TERMS**

Here are some terms commonly found in the CGL community. Again, some littles may use these, some may not. It all depends on the little.

 **DADDY DOM:** A male dominant in this type of community. Can be trans* or cis.

 **MOMMY DOM:** A female dominate in this type of community. Can be trans* or cis.

 **LITTLE GIRL:** A female submissive in this type of community. Can be trans* or cis.

 **LITTLE BOY:** A male submissive in this type of community. Can be trans* or cis.

 **DDLG:** Daddy Dom/Little Girl.

 **MDLG:** Mommy Dom/Little Girl.

 **DDLB:** Daddy Dom/Little Boy.

 **MDLB:** Mommy Dom/Little Boy.

 **PACI:** Another word for a pacifier.

 **LITTLE TALK/SPEAK:** When a little speaks like a baby, or like a younger age.

 **LITTLE AGE:** Age a little regresses to when in headspace. Can be a set age or a range (switches between ages, ex: 1-3)

 **BABYSITTER:** A dominant who takes care of a little in a platonic way. Can be sexual or nonsexual, and can be called any name. This is when a dominant and their little are not in a relationship, but are in a CGL style dynamic.

This is a work in progress! Terms will be added as time goes on, and you can request for terms to be added if you feel they should.


End file.
